Sugar Rush
by Aegistic
Summary: Olette Helps Demyx with his mission and ends up causing trouble for the Nobody  One Shot Olemy


Sugar Rush

A Demyx/Olette Story for Kurosakiichiro on Deviant art

A/N The ending of this one is tweaked a bit from what I posted on Devart over a year ago.

Demyx looked around the circular white room at the different Chairs and their occupants. Currently the Superior was arguing with number 8, Axel, one of Demyx's best friends.

"Why do I have to go?" Axel yelled at Xemnas.

"Because I said so number eight! End of Discussion, now, you and number nine will go to Twilight Town and look for this bird," Xemnas held up a picture of a black crow. "Once you find it you are to report its location immediately. Understood?"

Axel nodded and slumped back into his chair with an angry huff.

Once out of the meeting Demyx ran to catch up with Axel. "Why so glum?" He asked as cutely as possible, knowing full well the power of cuteness he possessed. Axel just glared at him as he summoned up a portal in front of them.

Twilight Town was a lovely place noted Demyx as he followed Axel through the streets looking for the big black crow. As Demyx started to get lost in his thoughts Axel let out an aggravated sigh. He turned to Demyx, "This is getting us nowhere, let's split up and I'll send you a dusk if I find anything, you send me a dancer okay? I'm gonna go this way." Axel pointed to his left and headed off leaving Demyx to go to the right. "Okay, I'll go this way then," he shouted after Axel and turned to his right.

Demyx was wondering what was wrong with Axel when something very solid hit him in the back of the head. He pulled his sitar out of nowhere, ready for the next attack, but all he saw when he turned was a little kid running off down a set of stairs. Demyx rubbed the back of his head gingerly and looked around for what the kid had thrown at him. Finding nothing, he decided to finally get moving and went through the fence that blocked off a part of the alley.

Demyx looked around him as he entered the back alley. It was obvious that this place was someone's hide out, there was a dartboard, a couch, boxes stacked as furniture, and writing all over the brick walls in white chalk. "Cool," Blurted Demyx as he looked around the little hang out.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Asked someone from behind Demyx. The nobody turned around and looked over the girl who was blocking his exit. She was easy to look at, her long dark brown hair draped over her shoulders and her bright green eyes glared back at him as she waited for his answer.

"I'm Demyx... Aren't you supposed to be in School?" The girl laughed at him and flashed her lovely smile at him.

"It's Summer Vacation. I'm Olette, are you Lost?" Demyx shook his head no, but stopped suddenly and began to think about the possibility of this girl being able to show him where Malificent's crow was.

"Y-Yeah, I am kinda lost. You see, my buddy and I were looking for this bird, this big black thing;" Demyx measured out the imagined size of the bird with his hands. "And we're supposed to tell our boss where it is." He finished, placing his hands on his hips for a more dramatic effect.

"Oh, uhm, well I've never seen any birds like that around Twilight Town. And there isn't a zoo anywhere near here that one could escape from. Do you know the species of the bird?"

Demyx wrinkled his nose in thought and shook his head, "nope, I don't remember the boss saying anything about what kind of bird it was, but he might have mentioned it at one point in time."

The large clock at the train station chimed twelve times, making Demyx jump in alarm. Olette stifled a giggle. "I have a bird book at my house, would you like to come with me? We could look up the species of the bird there and then we'd know if there are any in the area."

Demyx shrugged. "Sure, why not." He said and followed her out of the spot and to her house which wasn't very far and had a door that opened right onto a big open lot where banners were hanging from the buildings advertising a Struggle Tournament.

"Oh I give up." Axel groaned as he sat down on the broken table in the small study of the worn down old mansion. As he pulled off his gloves a sharp raucous cry emitted from above his head. Looking up Axel saw the bottom of a large golden birdcage. "Finally." He said as he pulled his gloves back on. With a snap of the fingers, a white dusk appeared in front of him. "Go tell Dem that I found the stupid thing. I'm going home." As the dusk slinked away Axel conjured up a dark portal and stepped through it.

"American Raven? It gets fairly large and I have seen a couple of them around here. Do you think that's what it is?" Olette showed the picture in the book to Demyx who shrugged his shoulders.

"It might be. Maybe we should go out and look for it or something." He took a bite out of the sandwich in front of him and took another look at the picture. "It sure was cool of your Pop to make me a sandwich. Back at the castle-I mean office, no one ever offers to make me lunch."

"Are you the youngest person at your office?" Olette asked, fixing him with a lovely stare.

"No, there's a kid about your age who 'works' there. But age really isn't all that important there...it's kind of hard to explain." Demyx leaned back in his chair and looked around the kitchen. The sun was streaming through the windows lighting everything with a warm orange glow.

"Your job must be something else then, a boss who sends his employees out to look for a bird and employs fifteen-year-olds? And you said that there were only two girls? That doesn't exactly sound like he's an equal opportunity employer to me." Olette scooted her chair out and stood up. "It's one o'clock, do you want to go and get some ice cream and then look for the bird?"

"Sounds good to me." Demyx said as he stood up. "Hey, do you think I could leave my coat here? It's damn hot outside." Olette nodded and hung the coat up alongside her aprons and stuffed Demyx's gloves into one of the pockets.

They strolled casually down the street, heading to the underground tunnels that Olette said led to another part of the town where they could look. Demyx followed her through the winding corridors, laughing at her stories about her friends and getting lost in the tunnels. Silently Demyx wondered if the tiny fluttering feeling in his chest meant anything.

"We're almost there, you see that area set off to the side with the water around it? That's where they sell all kinds of water toys during festivals. They aren't allowed to have a booth there at any other times because if it rained they'd be in trouble. Hey, what's that?" Olette pointed to the middle of the square where Axel's dusk had just appeared. Demyx looked at Olette and then at the dusk.

"Uhm, I don't know?" He said unconvincingly. But Olette hadn't heard him; she was too focused on the white dusk that was slinking towards them.

The dusk itself had forgotten its mission, at least it had remembered about it until it heard the rapid beating of a heart still attached to a human. It didn't even notice the other nobody in the tunnel, not like it mattered to the dusk anyway; beating hearts were the very best.

Olette screamed as the dusk lunged itself at her, but Demyx blocked the attack and took the hit. He called up his sitar and plucked a few strings, summoning up some of his water clones. He stood in front of Olette, keeping her pressed against the wall and directed his clones with the different notes he played on the sitar. The dusk dissolved as three of the clones piled on top of it. It was gone. Demyx played the melody he used to call out the clones in reverse and the aquatic versions of him disappeared. He turned to Olette; she was cowering against the wall, her eyes wide in shock and fear.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Olette stared at Demyx. He looked completely different from the carefree man she had first encountered. His face was serious; his brow wrinkled with concern...Concern for her. As her senses came back to her, Olette threw her arms around Demyx's neck and kissed him.

Demyx pulled back in surprise, not only at her kissing him, but also because the Superior had just materialized behind her.

"Number nine! What is this preposterousness? I sent you and Number eight on a simple mission and while he has already reported back I find that you have been wasting time with a female? And a female child no less! You are forbidden to ever come to Twilight Town again, do you hear me? And as for your girlfriend, well the dusks can take care of her." Xemnas snapped his fingers and a dozen or more dusks slid up out of the ground.

Demyx pushed Olette behind him again. "No! You can't do that, she hasn't done anything wrong! I'll go back to the castle, just leave her alone!" Demyx felt the fluttering in his chest get faster as Olette's life was put into greater peril.

Xemnas being a sensible man, snapped his fingers and the dusks disappeared. A flippant wave of the hand brought out a dark portal that he threw Demyx into and with a graceful little turn strode into as well.

Olette leaned against the cold brick wall, too shocked to cry, too shaken to move, and on top of all that her heart was doing back flips every time she thought about how Demyx had protected her.

Demyx sat on his bed, fiddling with the rubix cube he had in his lap. Axel leaned against the doorframe watching him.

"Come on man, you can't be mad at me forever! How was I supposed to know you were on a date?"

Demyx glared at him then went back to the cube.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? Now will you please stop ignoring me? It's been like five days!"

Demyx turned his back to Axel, still focusing only on the cube that was getting harder and harder to solve the longer he messed with it. Axel sighed and pulled the door to Demyx's room shut and walked off. Demyx glanced over his shoulder at the closed door and shrugged. He threw the cube to the floor and ambled over to his fish tank where the twenty or so fish that were in there greeted his presence enthusiastically. He pressed his face against the tank, the glass was cool to the touch. Suddenly an idea hit him. He sprang over to his door and locked it, then with a swift flick of the wrist conjured up a dark portal and stepped through it.

It was dark when Demyx stepped through the portal and onto the square outside of Olette's house in Twilight Town. One of the windows facing the square was lit-up, Demyx grabbed a handful of gravel and threw it at the window, only half of the small rocks made contact with the window. The noise brought a figure to the window, which opened as Olette peered out and down into the square. As she caught sight of Demyx she smiled. She motioned for him to wait where he was and closed the window again. A few short minutes later she was tiptoeing out the door carrying her shoes. The light from the full moon danced on her hair and made her pale skin glow with radiance. She flashed Demyx another smile as she tied her shoes and he felt the violent fluttering in his chest become erratic. As soon as she had her shoes on she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I was so scared," she began, her head resting against his chest. "I thought I was going to die, but you, you were so brave." She pushed herself off of his chest to look at him. "You don't have a heart beat."

"Are you sure?" He asked with a smile. "Because something in there flutters like a bird every time I see you."

Olette smiled and rested her head against him again. "You don't really work in an office do you?"

"No. I'm a member of a group of people called Organization 13. I'm number nine, the Melodious Nocturne. Those white things are called dusks. They seek out hearts for themselves because they have no hearts of their own. That is also the purpose of the Organization. The Superior, that guy who threatened you, believes that Kingdom Hearts will give us back our hearts if we give it enough of other peoples hearts. But I don't think we ever really lost our hearts. I mean Sure, we're nobodies, but why did we keep a somewhat human shape if we didn't have some remnant of a heart left in our bodies?"

Olette didn't say anything. Her own heart was flipping frantically inside her small chest at being held be Demyx, this talk of other hearts just didn't concern her own. "I promised you ice cream earlier." She said as she pulled away from Demyx.

"You did, that's right!" Demyx smiled at her and took her hand in his own.

Demyx and Olette sat on the beach enjoying the warm summer night and the cold sea salt ice cream. The more Demyx explained about Organization 13, the more Olette became worried. At what point would that mad man, the Organization's superior, stop? And would he do if he did get his heart back? What would happen to Demyx?

The sun started to rise on the horizon and Demyx stood up. Olette followed suit, knowing that this was going to be the last time she saw him.

"Demyx Wait!" She said as he called up a portal. "Here, I don't want you to forget me." She untied her necklace and placed it in his hand. "It's a really special memory to me, and I want you to always remember me too."

Demyx closed his hand on the necklace and smiled at Olette. "I'll always remember you. You made my heart flutter for the first time, and now every time I think about you I'll know that you're a part of my heart. I never want to forget these feelings." He closed the gap between them and scooped her up into the most amazing kiss ever and Olette sighed a little as she felt Demyx dissolve into the portal he'd summoned.

The End?


End file.
